ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Pensacola Lighthouse
' Pensacola Lighthouse' is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary This week, the team heads to Florida to investigate the Pensacola Lighthouse that was built in 1858 and has historical civil war connections. The lighthouse is known to be an extremely active area, people have heard footsteps and their names being called throughout the building. To date, the site is controlled by the United States Coast Guard. So since the guards serve and protect us, TAPS — being the good Samaritans they are have decided to give back by completing a thorough investigation of the area. After doing a general overview of the hot spots, Jason and Grant begin their hunt in the main tower of the lighthouse. As soon as they enter the area, the K2 meter goes berserk. They ascend further up the tower steps to see if the meter will continue to fluctuate. The then decide that perhaps the device's activity is being caused by the power source in the tower. But before they can rule out instances of paranormal activity they hear footsteps coming from the top of the tower. The hunters then go to the highest level of the lighthouse but find no trace of anything there. Next, Amy and guest hunter Britt head to the keeper's quarters where people have heard voices and seen the apparition of a woman. To ensure there's no environmental interferences in their investigation they make sure the windows are tightly shut. While there, Britt thinks he hears a chair being drug across the floor. Later on, Britt and Dustin investigate the same area and they hear the hatch door slamming shut on the tower top. When they go to investigate they don't find anyone there. Besides this occurrence, the two hunters don't have anymore experiences. Then Amy and Kris head down to the basement of the lighthouse where people say they've been touched and seen the apparition of a slave. Amy is immediately creeped out by the surroundings. Soon into their EVP session Kris feels a light touch on her hair and Amy feels a breeze walk past her. They don't feel much after this experience but leave their cameras and recorders rolling for the rest of the night in order to track any movements while they're away. Dustin goes back with Kris later to investigate. Meanwhile Jason and Grant survey the bedroom area where a murder took place and a woman died from childbirth. The ghosts of both victims is said to live there. The investigators here whispers but never see an apparition. Later in the night Amy and Britt conduct an EVP session and hear the same sounds. One of the voices sounds as if it might be a child. The movements, footsteps, shuffling and voices seem so near to the hunters and yet so far away because the apparition never manifests visually. In the most starling occurrence of the evening, while Jason and Grant are in the keeper's quarters the light on Grant's camera switches on and off by itself. Then, it sounds as if someone walks past then and opens the front door. Once the team wraps the case and reviews all of the evidence carefully they conclusively decide that there is paranormal activity occurring in the lighthouse. They base their conclusions on the numerous personal occurrences that each of the hunters had during the investigation, as well as the voices and footsteps they tracked with their recording devices. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes